1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a stripline or waveguide laser having a pair of electrodes lying opposite one another at a constant spacing between which is a gas discharge space, the electrodes forming waveguide surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
A waveguide, or stripline, laser is disclosed in German Published Application 37 29 053. This laser finds particular applicability as a CO.sub.2 laser.